Desde mi punto de Vista
by PaUsagi Shields
Summary: Desde siempre he sabido que tú eres el factor que convirtió mi vida gris y aburrida, en un mundo multicolor lleno de diversión. Ahora sólo pido que nunca me dejes y que me permitas seguir a tu lado, a pesar de todo... Incluso de mí mismo.


¡Hola! Hoy vengo a dejarles un pequeño regalo de mi parte por el Día de San Valentín (espero que no sea demasiado tarde). Gracias por todo su apoyo, desde que llegué a este mundo mágico de los fics, he encontrado grandes amigas gracias a ello... ¡Ojalá la hayan pasado genial! Les mando un gran abrazo y no olviden decirme qué les pareció...

Los personajes NO me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi y la mayor parte de la historia, es creación de mi loca cabecita... ^^/

.

.

* * *

**.**

**DESDE MI PUNTO DE VISTA**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Camino por las transitadas calles que rodean el edificio donde vivo, viendo a la gente pasar apresurada. Es muy complicado darse cuenta cómo en unas horas, la perspectiva de la gente cambia. Ayer, era un día común y corriente. Hoy, toda la gente desea compartir el mismo lugar, el mismo espacio pero con diferentes personas… hoy, el Día de San Valentín.

Algunos llevan una buena cara e incluso, me regalan una que otra sonrisa; en cambio otros, sólo me ven como si yo tuviera la culpa del estrés por el que están pasando. ¡Qué difícil es este día! Bueno, aunque la verdad, yo no lo siento así desde hace un par de años, cuando mi vida cambió por completo.

No tengo estrés alguno al pensar en esta fecha porque tan precavido como siempre he sido, compré las entradas para el cine desde ayer, mi regalo está listo desde hace una semana y mi corazón, sólo espera el momento indicado para reafirmar este amor, un amor que ha traspasado incluso la barrera más fuerte: el tiempo.

Salgo de mis pensamientos para seguir caminando por las calles hasta que llego a la avenida. Me detengo cuando el semáforo indica el alto a los transeúntes. La verdad es que sólo quise salir de mi departamento a caminar un rato y de paso, comprar una soda. Lo más seguro es que a ella se le haya hecho tarde para nuestra cita, así que no quiero aburrirme mientras la espero en mi departamento, el mudo testigo de nuestro encuentro.

¡Vaya, estoy realmente enamorado!

Miles de recuerdos atraviesan mi mente mientras sigo esperando la luz verde en el semáforo. Cuando tenía seis años, mi vida dio un giro inesperado y de ser un pequeño que supongo era alegre y lleno de vida, me convertí en un personaje ausente, tan gris que no sabía ni siquiera cómo se llamaba. ¿La razón? Tuve un accidente automovilístico que desafortunadamente, me hizo perder a mis padres. Y no sólo perdí a mi familia, también se fueron todos mis recuerdos, así que ni siquiera una bonita anécdota de mis años "felices" puedo conservar.

Crecí siendo un niño inseguro. Al no tener más noción que la de mi nombre y eso, sólo porque los médicos me lo dijeron mientras estuve hospitalizado, siempre fui muy cortante con los demás, aprehensivo y serio. Nunca tuve el valor de querer a alguien por el miedo que me daba el hecho de encariñarme y que después, pudiera llegar a perderlo.

Los demás niños siempre pensaron que era muy raro y nunca me hablaban como debería ser. Me molestaban e incluso, se burlaban de mí por el hecho de ser huérfano y sufrir amnesia. El único que siempre estuvo a mi lado fue Andrew, un chico al cual le debo no sólo el hecho de no haberme dejado hundir en toda esa soledad, sino también, que precisamente por él, conocí a quien hoy es la persona más importante en mi vida…

Aún recuerdo el día que la conocí: yo iba tranquilamente caminando por la calle para llegar al centro de videojuegos en que trabajaba Andrew, cuando de pronto sentí que algo golpeaba mi cabeza. Lo levanté del suelo y vi que era una hoja hecha "bola" y acto seguido, la desarrugué intentando saber cuál era el contenido de la misma. Me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que era un examen, nada más y nada menos que de treinta puntos. Quise reírme, sin embargo, posé mi vista al frente y me encontré con una pequeña niña rubia que tenía un peinado extraño.

En ese instante lo supe: el examen era de ella y totalmente cabizbaja, comenzaba a caminar. No supe en aquél entonces por qué, pero por instinto, mi corazón me dijo que debía hablarle, pero como no sabía cómo acercarme a ella para que no se asustara, lo único que se me ocurrió fue molestarla_. "¡Oye, cabeza de chorlito! ¿Qué no ves que duele?"; _recuerdo que le dije y enseguida, mi vida cambió para siempre, ya que esa pequeña niña, poquito a poquito fue llenando mi corazón de alegría, convirtiendo mi vida gris y aburrida, en un arcoíris lleno de colores y diversión.

Muchas cosas han pasado entre nosotros, hemos tenido que enfrentar duras batallas para poder ser felices y estar juntos. Sin embargo, sé que a pesar de cualquier cosa, ambos estaremos unidos no sólo por nuestro pasado y el futuro que nos espera, sino también por el presente que juntos estamos construyendo.

_¿Qué será lo que me diga ante la sorpresa que le tengo?_... Sonrío como un tonto mientras este pensamiento cruza por mi mente y, ante la curiosidad de la gente, prefiero seguir caminando, antes de que se sigan preguntando cuál es la razón por la que específicamente hoy, me siento tan feliz.

Llego finalmente a la tienda y compro la soda que quería. Mientras tanto, una nueva ola de recuerdos invade mi mente con la misma intensidad que las anteriores. Creo que lo único que necesitaba, era salir de mi departamento para tomar un poco de valor ante lo que hoy pienso llevar a cabo…

Camino de regreso a mi departamento de una forma tranquila, sin prisa. Paso a paso voy dejando un poco de mi alegría con la gente que me encuentro en mi camino. Hoy más que nunca me siento distinto a como he sido la mayor parte de mi vida.

Llego al edificio donde vivo, saludo a mis vecinos, al policía, a todo aquél que encuentre. Algunos se me quedan viendo como si fuera un ente extraño y otros, amablemente me corresponden el gesto. Subo al ascensor y marco el número de piso al que voy… cada momento estoy más nervioso.

En cuanto estoy en mi piso, salgo del elevador y camino lentamente hacia mi departamento. Cuando estoy frente a él, introduzco la llave en la cerradura y entro…

— ¡Darien! —. Es lo único que escucho antes de sentir una pequeña señorita rodeándome con sus brazos.

— ¡Serena, amor! ¿Por qué has llegado tan temprano? —. Le pregunto y sonrío cuando veo su hermoso y pequeño rostro sonrojado por la prueba de cariño que me acaba de dar. Dejaría de ser ella si no conservara ese toque de inocencia que manifiesta después de una de sus tantas muestras de amor.

— ¡Mi querido Darien! ¿No me digas que te molesta que esté aquí temprano? —. Me responde con un pequeño pucherito en ese rostro angelical.

— Claro que no me molesta princesita, sólo me sorprende porque pensé que llegarías más tarde…

— ¡Ah! Es que… bueno, yo… —. Comienza a balbucear mientras juega con sus dedos. Algo trae entre manos y le es difícil decirlo. — Lo que pasa es que las chicas me convencieron de darte una sorpresa…

— ¿Una sorpresa? ¿A qué te refieres Serena?

— ¡Espera aquí y verás! —. Me contesta alegremente mientras me toma de la mano y me lleva hacia el comedor. Es hasta ese momento en el que me doy cuenta de que hoy se ve más hermosa que nunca: su cabello, que antes siempre lucía recogido con sus ya conocidos odangos, ahora luce suelto y lacio. Tan largo como una cascada iluminada por los rayos del sol.

Además, debo aceptar que ella ya no es una niña. Ahora que ya cuenta con sus dieciocho años, sus rasgos se han intensificado haciéndola ver como la hermosa reencarnación de la Diosa de la Luna y esos ojos azules, enmarcados por un tenue maquillaje, la hacen lucir más que bella. Eso sin contar con el vestido que trae puesto. Es rosa, ajustándose perfectamente a todo su cuerpo, sin perder ese toque de dulzura y feminidad que la caracterizan.

— ¿Estás listo para mi sorpresa? —. Me dice más que contenta. Giro el rostro y la veo con un enorme platón entre sus manos… ¿en serio ella ha cocinado para mí?

— Serena, amor… ¿cocinaste para mí? —. Le digo tragando saliva miedosamente. Sí, adoro a mi novia pero he de aceptar que no es la mejor cocinera del mundo. A pesar de los intentos de Lita por ayudarle a aprender, sigue siendo un poco… ¿Mala sería la palabra indicada?

— ¡Por supuesto mi querido Darien! Sé que en algún momento, tú y yo vamos a compartir nuestras vidas y quiero empezar a consentirte como la esposa linda y atenta que mereces… —. Añade con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Quiero pensar que esta vez, Lita la ayudó y esa sopa que trae entre las manos va a estar rica, que no me causará ningún malestar estomacal y sobre todo, que no la va a dejar viuda antes de casarnos.

Sí, por si se lo preguntaban, de ese Darien arrogante que alguna vez fui, queda un poco.

— Serena, ¿no habíamos quedado en ir a comer y después ir al cine? Ya tengo las entradas y la reservación hecha en tu restaurante favorito… —. Bien, mentí un poco con lo del restaurante, pero sé que si llego al lugar y apelo a que yo hice la reservación pero no la registraron, puedo conseguir aún una buena mesa. A final de cuentas, soy cliente frecuente.

— Darien, discúlpame pero no quiero ir a comer fuera. Quiero que este San Valentín sea diferente, que sepas que por ti soy capaz de cambiar mis malas costumbres y que te des cuenta de que quiero ser una buena futura esposa para ti... —. Sigue diciendo con esa sonrisa angelical aún implantada en su rostro. Creo que esta vez no tengo escapatoria.

Sólo la veo como entra y sale de la cocina hacia el comedor y viceversa. Pone todo lo necesario en la mesa e incluso, canta mientras realiza cada actividad. Incluso, entre cada ida y venida, me lanza un guiño o me da un beso fugaz. No sé de quién fue la idea, pero me estoy imaginando que vino de parte de Mina y Andrew… ¡A esos dos les encanta jugarme bromas de pésimo gusto! Y la pobre e inocente de Serena que siempre cae ante ellos…

— ¡Listo amor! Ya podemos empezar a comer…

— Serena, cielo. Insisto… ¿por qué no mejor nos apuramos y vamos al restaurante? Digo, esta rica comida que acabas de preparar, podemos dejarla para la cena…

— No Darien, es mejor que nos quedemos aquí… —. Pone su mano sobre mi mejilla y me mira con ese hermoso brillo que tiene en los ojos. — Quiero pasar este día en tu compañía, pero sólo así: tú y yo solos, sin nadie más alrededor. Si quieres, después nos podemos ir al cine, pero ahora quiero comer aquí…

Acercó su rostro al mío y selló sus palabras en un tierno beso. Yo no sé cómo, pero tengo que evitar de la forma más sutil que pueda, el consumir lo que ella preparó. La amo, más que a mi vida pero no quiero ir a dar al hospital y pasar un San Valentín enfermo. Ese no era precisamente mi plan inicial.

— Serena, ¿en serio no quieres ir al restaurante? ¡Es tu favorito! —. Insisto.

— No Darien, es mejor que nos quedemos aquí. A menos que… —. De pronto, se quedó callada y bajó su mirada al suelo, creo que estoy en problemas: — A menos que lo que no quieras es probar lo que te hice…

Efectivamente, estoy en un grave problema.

— Serena, amor… no es eso, es sólo que…

— ¡Es sólo que no quieres probar la comida que te hice!

— No, no, no… ¿cómo crees? —. Trato de hacerla entender antes de que comience uno de sus ya acostumbrados berrinches en los que mis oídos son los que pagan las consecuencias.

— ¡Claro que es así! —. Gritó. Esto no está bien.

— Por supuesto que no, princesa. —. Digo mientras me levanto de la silla y me acerco a ella, intentando darle un abrazo. Ella sólo se hizo a un lado y no me dejó ni siquiera tocarla.

Pasaron unos minutos llenos de tensión. Ninguno de los dijo palabra alguna, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de nuestra respiración. Comencé a sentirme mal, después de todo esta vez sí fui yo el culpable. Intenté acercarme de nuevo a ella y abrazarla, pero por segunda ocasión en el día, me evitó.

— Lo siento Darien… —. Pronunció por fin en voz demasiado baja.

— ¿Qué?

— Que lo siento… —. Dijo nuevamente, pero ahora con la voz entrecortada. Bien, si comienza a llorar me sentiré el hombre más estúpido en todo el planeta.

— Serena, no digas eso. No tienes por qué pedir disculpas…

— Claro que debo hacerlo Darien. Siento no poder ser la chica que tú mereces. Siento no poder ni siquiera tener la capacidad de cocinar para ser tu esposa. Tú necesitas a alguien que además de amarte, sepa darte todo lo que necesitas, sin necesidad de que tengas miedo… —. En cuanto terminó de hablar, giró todo su cuerpo de modo que, me daba la espalda.

— Serena yo… yo no sé qué decir. Sólo que estás equivocada. Yo te amo como eres, tal cual. Sin necesidad de que aprendas más cosas… —. Me acerqué a ella e intenté verla a los ojos. En ese momento, mi corazón se partió en millones de pedazos al darme cuenta de que se había volteado para que yo no me diera cuenta de que estaba llorando. — Serena, amor… ¡por favor no llores!

— Darien, yo no quiero que te avergüences de mí. Yo quiero cambiar, quiero ser una linda futura esposa para ti. Quiero que cuando Rini regrese a este mundo, se dé cuenta de que ya no soy la niña torpe que conoció cuando viajó al pasado… —. Dijo, rompiendo en llanto. Soy el hombre más tonto en este planeta, pues no sólo he terminado con la alegría de mi novia, también he destrozado sus ilusiones.

— Serena, Serena mi amor… ¡perdóname! Yo no quise hacerte sentir así…

— No Darien, no pasa nada. ¿Sabes? Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a mi casa… —. Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla, dejándome totalmente perplejo ante la situación.

— Serena… ¡Yo te amo!

Se quedó parada en el lugar en que estaba, perpleja por la declaración. Sí, ya sé que llevamos muchos años siendo novios, pero para ser sinceros, nunca le había dicho que la amaba. Nunca le había confesado mi amor, hasta hace algunos segundos…

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Darien?

— Dije que yo te amo… ¡Te amo! —. Me levanté y caminé hacia ella. — Serena, sé que nunca te lo había dicho, porque pensaba que tú ya lo sabías, pero ahora es necesario que lo externe: ¡Yo te amo! Y sé que he sido un verdadero imbécil por no decírtelo nunca.

— Darien, no es así. Yo sé que me amas, a pesar de que no me lo digas. Y yo soy quien debe pedirte una disculpa, tú siempre soportas mi torpeza, mi nula inteligencia y además, mis estados de ánimo tan cambiantes como el clima… —. Se acercó a mí y me tomó de las manos. Quiso seguir hablando, pero yo no la dejé, sólo le puse uno de mis dedos encima de sus suaves labios y continúe:

— Amor, claro que es necesario que lo diga, pues no siempre lo que siente uno debe saberlo el otro. Tenemos que expresarlo o mañana podría ser muy tarde. Quiero que hoy mismo sepas que desde que yo te conocí, tú has sido la luz que llegó para iluminar mi aburrida vida. Que jamás me voy a avergonzar de ti porque tú me gustas tal como eres, te quiero… ¡No, no te quiero!... ¡Te amo así, tal cual! Y nunca, nunca podría dejarte ir, aún cuando nuestras vidas estuvieran en peligro otra vez…

— ¡Darien!... —. Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que mis labios la atacaran en un feroz y apasionado beso. Un beso en el cual le demostré que mis palabras son sinceras, un beso en el cual le terminé de entregar mi alma y mi corazón.

Poco a poco fuimos separándonos y yo sonreí como el estúpido que soy al verla sonrojada. Debe estar realmente sorprendida por mi muestra de amor, ya que nunca me había comportado así. Al menos eso me demuestra el brillo que tiene en su mirada, aunado al fuerte sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Le guiñé el ojo y le hice una seña de que me esperara en el lugar en el que estaba. Ella sin comprender mucho, solo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Fui rápidamente a mi habitación, era ahora o nunca…

— Serena, tenía planeado hacer esto después de haber ido al cine. Pensé que podríamos ir al parque, sentarnos en nuestra banca favorita y mientras miráramos fijamente a las estrellas, darte una rosa y entre sus pétalos, incrustar este pequeño obsequio por el Día de San Valentín…

— Darien, yo… —. La callé nuevamente con uno de mis dedos. Segundos después, le mostré la pequeña cajita que llevaba en una de mis manos, pero sin descubrir aún su contenido.

— Déjame hablar pequeña… —. Me arrodillé frente a ella, observando cómo habría sus ojos tanto como pudo. Se sonrojó y llevó ambas manos a su pecho. Sonreí, creo que esto resultará mejor de lo que ya había planeado…

— Sé que todos estos años para ti han sido muy difíciles, tanto por la carga que tienes al ser quien eres, como por la forma en que yo me he comportado contigo. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que detrás de este frío y torpe Darien, existe un hombre que poco a poco dejó que el hielo de su corazón se derritiera en cuanto ese hermoso rayo de luz llegó a su vida. Serena, tú eres lo más importante para mí, no me importa si eres torpe, llorona, poco inteligente y mucho menos me importa ir a parar a la sala de urgencias cada vez que cocines. Lo único que quiero es que tú sigas siendo la luz que ilumine esta vida tan gris que tengo cuando tú no estás. Que seas mi soporte, mi guía y mi compañera para siempre. No sólo por ese pasado. Tampoco por ese futuro que sabemos que existe… quiero que estés conmigo para forjar día con día un presente, basado en el amor y en el respeto que ambos nos tenemos…

Hice una pausa, pues las lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Ella también lloraba, pero ahora de felicidad. Tomé todo el aire que pude y continué:

— Serena tonta, mi pequeña cabeza de chorlito… ¿quieres estar a mi lado por siempre? —. Esta vez lo dije al mismo tiempo que abría la cajita y descubría un anillo, muy diferente al que la di aquella vez en el aeropuerto. — Serena, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

— ¡Darien, te amo, te amo, te amo! Y sí, sí quiero ser tu esposa… —. Gritó para después arrodillarse junto a mí y rodearme fuertemente con sus brazos. Yo le correspondí el abrazo y así, uniéndonos tanto como nuestros cuerpos lo permitieron, nos quedamos por varios minutos.

— Serena, ¡gracias! —. Le susurré en el oído sinceramente.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces Darien? —. Se separó de mí, curiosa.

— Por haber llegado a mi vida, sólo por eso…

— ¡Darien, eres un tonto! Pero está bien, eres el tonto al que más amo en este mundo… —. Rió, inundando de alegría mi corazón. Volvió a abrazarme y después de otros minutos así, la separé poco a poco y le dije:

— ¿No crees que es hora de cambiar esa baratija, por este? —. Señalé ambas sortijas.

— ¡Es cierto! —. Se quitó el anterior anillo y lo guardó en una bolsa secreta en su vestido. — ¡Listo! —. Contestó, extendiendo la mano hacia mí. Le puse el nuevo anillo y uní nuevamente nuestros labios, sellando por completo nuestra nueva promesa de amor. Cuando el beso acabó, nos levantamos poco a poco en un cómodo silencio, el cual decidí romper yo:

— ¿Es hora de comer, no crees?

— ¿Qué? Darien, no… creo que no es buena idea… —. Respondió temerosa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque sé que no te va a gustar…

— Serena, ya te lo dije: ¡No importa cuántas veces vaya a la sala de urgencias! Lo único que quiero en este mundo es hacerte feliz… —. Le dije sentándome a la mesa y comenzando a servirme de todos y cada uno de los platillos que ahora sé, ella preparó con mucho amor para mí.

— Darien, ¿estás seguro?

— ¡Completamente!

— ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín Darien! Te amo…

— ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín Serena! Y recuérdalo siempre, ¡yo también te amo!

Minutos después, yo estaba arrepentido de haber aceptado que comiéramos en casa. Seguramente no vamos a salir de mi departamento en todo lo que resta del día, pero no por las razones que una pareja de novios querría… la realidad es que, la comida no estaba tan mal del todo, pero mi tonto estómago no resistió la fuerte dosis de amor con que ella me cocinó.

Bueno, tampoco es que me queje tanto. Este fue un pretexto idóneo para llenarme de los mimos de mi futura esposa, pues desde mi punto de vista, aunque ella sea llorona, berrinchuda, torpe, impuntual y nada inteligente en las matemáticas, ella es sin duda, ¡la mejor!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Si llegaron hasta acá, es porque la historia no les aburrió a la mitad jeje... de nuevo, ¡muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Y espero que les haya gustado mi regalo, lo hice con mucho cariño para todos ustedes, como seña de agradecimiento por regalarme su amistad y apoyo durante todos estos meses... ¡Abrazos y mucho, mucho cariño de mi parte! ^^

¡Gracias totales por leer! No olviden decirme qué les pareció el capítulo. Ya saben que cualquier sugerencia, duda, comentario o tomatazo ... es bien recibida ^^/

.

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


End file.
